Indirect lighting lamps. A great deal of earlier attention has been given to lighting fixtures which provide both direct and indirect illumination. These fixtures for the most part have embodied elaborate electrical fitting and switching elements. Thus, the lamps have been costly to manufacture and of considerable bulk precluding their portability.